elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Forest
The Great Forest is a vast region of green forests located in the Central Basin of Cyrodiil. The Forest is endless and wonderful, travelers can find mystical creatures like a Unicorn and ruins of the past like Sardavar Leed deep within the evergreens of the Colovian Frontier. By game *Great Forest (Oblivion) *Great Forest (Online) **Great Forest Dolmen Description Geography Northern Great Forest The northern hold of Great Forest is closest to the Jerall Mountains in the frozen north and is moderately forested, compared to the rest of the region. The Glademist forest resembles the autumnal forest of the Rift, located in Skyrim. It is not as vast as the Rift, but it is very distinctive. The town of Bleaker's Way is situated on the road in between the Heartlands and the Jerall Mountains. The area provides a clear distinction between the snowy hills and the autumn forest. The Orange Road goes through the region and is the only major trading road that is not connected to the Red Ring Road. The Black Road goes through the southern edge and leads to Chorrol and the Dragon's Teeth Mountains. Central Great Forest The Central Great Forest is the deepest part of the forest and is home to several notable Ayleid cities including Narfinsel and Ceyatatar, both of which have benefitted from their location. Several natural caverns go deep into the earth such as Serpent Hollow Cave and Fort Wooden Hand. The Gold Road runs through the southern portion of the forest, which leads into the city of Skingrad and the Gold Coast. The western side starts to open into the Imperial Reserve, and more settlements begin to spring up around this area including Brindle and Hackdirt. This area of the Great Forest has had several disputes throughout the years. Southern Great Forest The Southern Great Forest is the southern edge of the forest, and extends to the Niben Estuary from Lake Rumare. This region can be considered a part of the Nibenay, the eastern portion of Cyrodiil which is more green dense and exotic-esque, resembling the original geography in the Imperial Province. The White Rose River is a rather small river that juts into the southern shore of Lake Rumare and goes deep into the Great Forest and the Roebeck Woodlands. The Green Road runs through the region and is relatively close to the Niben River, the city of Bravil is not far from the Great Forest border. The ruins of Sardavar Leed is on the edge of the area, on a hill overlooking the Imperial City and the Niben River. Fauna Unicorn The Unicorn is one of the most hidden animals to be found in the Great Forest with many saying that it was an experience meeting one in person. The Unicorn resembles a white horse, with a beautiful aura and a large horn jutting out of the Unicorn's head. The Horn of a Unicorn is sought out by worshippers of Hircine, who gives it to his shrine as an offering, to gain his audience. There have been records of a Unicorn living in Harcane Grove guarded by giant hulking Minotaurs. The Horn has magical properties that can break wards and other magical defenses. An example would be when Medora Direnni was sealed with Direnni Tower on the Isle of Balfiera, the powers of a Unicorn horn can break through the ward, which was instituted by Queen Mynisera of Daggerfall. Unicorns have amazing golden eyes and run fast like the wind making them very elusive. There is no record of any other sightings of Unicorns outside of the Great Forest since there is more Hircine worship in Northern Bangkorai. It is possible they are somewhere within the Viridian Woods in Mournoth. Timber Wolf The Timber Wolf is the variety of wolf that lives around the Heartlands and the Great Forest. They resemble an ordinary wolf with lightly-gray fur and are a commodity within the Heartlands of Cyrodiil. Wolves, in general, travel in packs and attack unsuspecting prey. Wolves are one of the most common creatures in the Great Forest which are to be expected, found in most of the natural caves throughout the region. The Vampires and Bandits have used tamed wolves as bodyguards. Wolves have a natural resistance to frost but carry small aspects of Helljoint, a disease that causes those who contract it, to become very slow and encumbered. Since the Great Forest is mainly a part of Colovia, the region has various sightings of a Dire Wolf, a hulking beast that is tamed by the denizens of Colovia, they are mainly found in the Colovian Highlands but can be found throughout Western Cyrodiil. Goblin The Goblins of Cyrodiil is where the majority of the Goblin-ken population is located in Tamriel, ranging from the Gremlins to the Ogres. Goblins are divided into tribes and are a rather primitive race, way more primitive than the Orsimer could have ever been. Goblins have a unique style of equipment made out of Argentum known as the Primal Style which can be seen as taking two pieces of material and creating a weapon. A petty Iron Maul resembles a large wooden plank with spiky bracers surrounding it. Same goes with a standard blade, a hilt with a wooden plank and a shoddy blade attached to the plank. Since Goblins are known to be scavengers throughout Tamriel, it is evident that their lifestyle reflects that. The leader of a Goblin is known as the Chieftain or a Warlord, having powerful armor and unique weapons. The Goblin Shaman comes equipped with a Silver Dagger, proficient when attacking Will-o-the-Wisp or other magical anomalies. Goblins can take a small settlement, maybe even a township, if they are well organized. There have been several records of people pretending or believe they are in fact, Goblins. Imp The Imps are creatures found throughout mild climates in Tamriel, in places such as the Great Forest, Stormhaven, and even Auridon. They utilize meek-levels of Destruction magic such as Flames or Sparks to attack enemies. They somewhat resemble Goblins and Homonculus, more so the latter by having large thin wings and long nails that can cut through flesh. The Imps have a unique language known as Impish, which can be taught and used to tame these slightly intelligent creatures. They can be found sparsely throughout the forest and are usually found alone in the wilds, making them relatively easy to defeat. Imps have a desired alchemic ingredient called Imp Gall, which is used as a poison to damage health and to lash out fire damage to those who come in contact. There is a cave located near the city of Bravil, on the edge of the Great Forest that houses quite some Imps. As mentioned before, Imps have levels of friendship, having the ability to deceive scared prey and outmaneuver them. Imps are truly persnickety creatures that one must take caution when fighting them.Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Summerset Isles Skeletons The Great Forest and the Heartlands house many different Ayleid ruins, each with their own significance. As expected, there are various cases of Skeletons and other undead creatures located within the rubble. Skeletons are the magical construct of a long dead creature, the Skeletons found in the Ayleid ruins are of those exact Ayleids that once lived there. These elves have an affinity for magic, as do all the other elvish races. They possess powerful equipment ranging from Cyrodiilic Iron to Ancient Elven Steel. Skeletons not only appear in Ayleid Ruins but ruins in general. Fort Ash, for example, is riddled with Skeletons dating back to the Reman Interregnum and the Alliance War. Skeletons have more often than not, have been created by Necromancers who desire a place to study their dark arts. Since Necromancy has been abolished from the Guild of Mages by Hannibal Traven, he has hunted down Necromancers as far as the Sea of Ghosts on the Isle of Olenveld. The Dark Brotherhood utilize Skeletons as bodyguards for their sanctuaries. These creatures are known as the Dark Guardian, hulking skeletons carrying Brotherhood armor and heavy weapons. Skeletons can also be found in the depths of the Imperial City Sewers. Flora The Great Forest houses a wide variety of flora which is redundant to say because it is called the Great Forest for a reason. One such plant that is found commonly is the Bergamot Seeds, which is mainly found in the Northern Great Forest, in an area between the Orange Road and the Black Road east of Chorrol. The Bergamot has alchemic properties that give the consumer resistance to disease and damage deriving from magic-based attacks. However, it can affect one's proficiency in magic and even prevent them from performing magic at all. Making it a rather risky ingredient for potions and other concoctions. The Fly Amanita Cap is a very common mushroom found throughout the forested regions of Tamriel, found in places such as Falkreath Hold and Glenumbra. This mushroom is found all throughout the County of Chorrol and the southeastern portion of the forest, near the White Rose River. The Fly Amanita can be made into an ailment where it can restore a consumer's health and their stamina, building up their agility. However, the mushroom can make a user feel cumbersome and encumbered. It also makes them susceptible to lightning magic. These mushrooms can also be found on the Ruby Isles and the Imperial City, around the city walls and the southeastern peninsula. The Viper's Bugloss Leaves are one of the most common types of flora found throughout the Colovian West, found mainly around the County of Chorrol but has pockets of them located in County Skingrad and the County of Kvatch. It is challenging not to notice a Viper's Bugloss in the wild; the leaves have very vibrant colors of blue and purple. Unlike the other alchemic plants, the Viper's Bugloss has more benefits rather than going hand in hand. The leaves have the potential to cure paralysis and even give resistance to the consumer. It also gives the user an ability known as Night Eye, a trait that a Khajiit knows naturally. It can also give the consumer burden and have them feeling encumbered. Government A vast majority of the Great Forest exists in the region of Colovia, as such, that portion of the area is under the control of the Colovian Estates. It is a government made of petty-kings and merchant barons from as far as the city of Falkreath and the city of Anvil. The main settlement of the Great Forest is the town of Chorrol, which is a part of the Colovian Estates. Chorrol is the seat of power in County Chorrol, the political nation of Chorrol that extends throughout the northwestern portion of the Great Forest. The leader of the County is known as the Count, who operates out of Castle Chorrol. Both Skingrad and Bravil have portions of the Great Forest within their county. Before the occupation of the Imperials, the Great Forest and the rest of Cyrodiil were under the control of the Heartland Elves, accurately known as the Ayleids. Some of the Ayleid ruins in the Great Forest were the center of a powerful kingdom of Ayleids and were used as slaving holds for the barbaric Nedes. The city of Ceyatatar was once a trading capital and benefitted from the Ayleids of the White-Gold Tower, this factor lead to the establishment of several Valenwood cities including Haven, Woodhearth, and Archen. The city of Lindai had significance in the Narfinsel Schism, which originated from the city of Narfinsel, also located in the Great Forest.Ayleid Cities of Valenwood Religion Each city in the Imperial Province has a chapel dedicated to one of the Nine Divines. The city of Chorrol, located in the Central Great Forest has a chapel to Stendarr, the God of Mercy and Justice. The main religious order that worships Stendarr is known as the Temple of Stendarr, who has chapters located throughout the Empire. The County of Bhoriane and the Alik'r Desert in the Iliac Bay have temples to Stendarr. Stendarr's teaching is primarily to help those in need whether they need protection or healing from opposing threats. These teachings are what inspired the Vigilants of Stendarr in Skyrim and the eventual rise of the Dawnguard. The Temple of Stendarr are allied to the Benevolence of Mara but are enemies to the worshippers of Ebonarm, who in some ways is similar to what Talos represents. Count Charus Valga was the leader of Chorrol sometime before the Oblivion Crisis and was a staunch believer of Stendarr. He would later pass away after losing a battle from a Nordic clansmen.Guide to Chorrol History Merethic Era The War of Religion; the Narfinsel Schism The Heartland Elves of Cyrodiil worship either the Aedra or the Daedra. Notable Daedric-worshipping cities include Abagarlas and Delodiil. This caused tension with the Western Elves and the Eastern Elves (along with the Barsaebic Ayleids), resulting in a conflict that would be known as the Narfinsel Schism, named after the city of Narfinsel. The Narfinsel Schism is largely unknown, although based on the name, and its only known conflict, the Scouring of Wendelbek, the war takes place throughout the Southern Niben and the West Weald, mainly the Nibenay. The conflict had reached its climax with the earlier mentioned, Scouring of Wendelbek in 1E 198 which cast the Barsaebic Ayleids into Black Marsh by order of Glinferen, the King of Atatar. Even though the Daedric-worshippers defeated the Aedric-followers, the power of the Aedra would destroy the Ayleid civilization with the coming of the Slave Queen and the White-Gold Catastrophe.Ayleid Survivals in Valenwood[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/slave-rebellion-questions The Slave Rebellion Questions] First Era The Fall of the Ayleids; St. Alessia the Slave Queen The Heartland Elves of Cyrodiil had control over the entire region, from as far as the Abecean Sea to the southern reaches of the Topal Bay, to even the frozen north of the Jerall Mountains. The Nedic humans from the west would become the slaves of these Elves, which would continue for several years. Ancient Ayleid cities including Fanacasecul or Vindasel were primarily used to torture their human slaves and forced them to commit things that normally would not do. This was the case for the city of Sardavar Leed, which was used to breed humans, to create more slaves. The Nedes were not the only race to be bred in these chambers, the Kothringi, and the men of Kreath were utilized by the Sardavar Nedes. One of these slaves was known as Perrif, a young girl from an unknown tribe.The Adabal-a The young girl would pray to Akatosh and the Aedra to free her from the Daedric-worshipping Ayleids of Sardavar Leed. She would eventually escape the city of Sard and travel across the Great Forest to establish the holy city of Sancre Tor, on the edge of the Jerall Mountains. It was there Alessia created an army alongside Morihaus, the Demi-God. With an alliance formed between the Nords, the Alessian Slave Rebellion ravaged the province and brought down the Ayleid reign over the slaves. When Alessia recruited Pelinal Whitestrake, the various Kings of the Ayleid Kingdom were killed at the hands of Whitestrake, such as Fire King Hadhuul, who was slain at the city of Ceyatatar. In 1E 243, Pelinal Whitestrake and the Alessian revolution circled the Imperial City, and Whitestrake defeated the Sorcerer King, Umaril the Unfeathered. Alessia would establish the First Empire of Cyrodiil and the Eight Divines, paving the way for a new prosperous Tamriel. Many Ayleids had fled to Valenwood, establishing cities such as Rulanyil's Fall and Ne Salas.The Legendary Sancre TorThe Last King of the AyleidsThe Song of Pelinal, Book IIIThe Song of Pelinal, Book VII Second Era The Rise of Varen Aquilarios; the Colovian Revolt During the Interregnum roughly around 2E 576, the province of Cyrodiil was under the reign of Emperor Leovic, a member of the Longhouse Emperors, a reign of Emperors that hail from the Reach and are affiliated with the Daedra. It was around this time, Leovic had announced the legalization of Daedric worship, causing quite the uproar through the Imperial Province. One of these people was Varen Aquilarios, who was the Duke of Chorrol, hailing from the city of Kvatch. Varen was against this new decree and decided to rebel against the tyranny of the Reachmen Emperor. Thie event would be known as the Colovian Revolt or Varen's Rebellion, and it would lead to one of Tamriel's greatest conflicts. Varen is conquest over Cyrodiil was done so with the help of Mannimarco, who guided him through the procedure and aided him in taking cities throughout Cyrodiil. Varen formed a group of companions known as the Five Companions which consisted of Varen, Mannimarco, Abnur Tharn, Sai Sahan, and Lyris Titanborn.Chronicles of the Five Companions 1 Varen's revolution had echoed across the province and had followers throughout Cyrodiil, with his leading stronghold being the city of Bruma. Sai Sahan was able to liberate the city of Leyawiin single-handedly from Leovic's Marauders, as well as, double agents within his own ranks, returning to Bruma with roughly around eighty-men scalps within his satchel, like the inglorious bastard he is. The war was bloody and seemingly endless, until the Colovian Duke of Chorrol had infiltrated the Imperial City and surrounded the palace. Varen stabbed the Reach Emperor through his blackened heart, on top of the Ruby Throne. It was there that Varen was crowned Emperor of Cyrodiil, he would eventually marry Clivia Tharn, of the Great House Tharn of the Nibenean East. Varen was not completely satisfied with his position; he desired to protect Cyrodiil by being able to wield the Amulet of Kings. Varen wanted to become Dragonborn, a desire he would soon regret in the later years. Varen would gather the Five Companions and travel all across Tamriel to seek out the Amulet and to achieve Varen's dream to rule over Tamriel.Chronicles of the Five Companions 5 The Dark Anchors of Coldharbour; the Planemeld In 2E 579, the Five Companions had finally found the Amulet of Kings and traveled back to the Imperial City to initiate the process at the Dragonfires. The Five Companions gathered around the brazier as Mannimarco began to process to change Varen into a real Dragonborn. Mannimarco had manipulated the Amulet, causing the magic to backfire, and breaking the Dragonfires. This event led to the barrier that protected Nirn to open, unleashing Molag Bal's wrath to enter Nirn and conquer the continent of Tamriel. Mannimarco had elaborately constructed a plan to bring Molag Bal into Nirn by having Varen, rebel against Emperor Leovic, give him the motivation to become Dragonborn and to send him on a fool's errand to find the Amulet of Kings for him. This event became known as the Soulburst, and its explosion scoured across Cyrodiil, forming natural disasters one after the other. One such disaster had hit the city of Chorrol, and it was known as the Sundering. It had opened a large fissure that absorbed most of the town and revealed the planet's core and magma. Varen was enveloped by the Cold Flames of Coldharbour, Sai Sahan had fled with the Amulet of Kings, storing it deep within Sancre Tor. Lyris Titanborn was captured and sentenced to the Wailing Prison, where she would work in Molag Bal's smithy. Abnur Tharn, being an opportunist decided to be Mannimarco's subordinate alongside his son, Javad Tharn. Mannimarco would lead the invasion force in a war known as the Planemeld.The Chorrol CrierThe (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Dreams of Cyrodiil The War of Three Banners; the War-torn Province With the disappearance of Varen Aquilarios, the Ruby Throne was vacant and void of an Emperor to rule the land. The Imperial City is seen as the pinnacle of power throughout Tamriel, whoever holds the Imperial City, can conquer the entirety of Tamriel. As a result, the provinces of Tamriel gathered to form alliances, to claim control over the continent. This coming conflict would be known as the Alliance War, and it would last for several hundred years, taking place all over Tamriel. From the east was the Ebonheart Pact, the weakest one in terms of connections, it consists of the Nords of Eastern Skyrim, the Dunmer of Morrowind (with the except of House Telvanni), and the Argonians of the border nations in Black Marsh. From the west is the Daggerfall Covenant consisting of the Bretons of High Rock, the Redguards of Hammerfell, and the Orsimer of the Western Reach and Wrothgar. To the south was the First Aldmeri Dominion, which consisted of the Altmer of the Summerset Isles, the Bosmer of Valenwood, and the Khajiit of Elsweyr. The region of the Great Forest was mostly occupied by the First Aldmeri Dominion, from the Southern Heartlands to the reaches of Castle Brindle. The city of Chorrol was under the control of the Daggerfall Covenant, who had substantially control throughout the Jerall Mountains and the Northern Great Forest. The Empire had abandoned their cities and strongholds due to the attacks caused by the Daedra and other disasters.Events in With the onslaught of war, the people of Central Cyrodiil have lost their livelihood, resulting in relocation or worse. A group of bandits known as the Black Daggers had control over a majority of the western battlefield, other groups such as the Shadowed Path have inhabited the caves in the area such as Nisin Cave and the Pothole Caverns. The city of Chorrol was significantly affected by the Planemeld. When the Soulburst exploded, it caused natural disasters such as earthquakes to hit the surrounding region. The Chorrolian earthquake had revealed the inner magma flowing underneath Chorrol, creating a vast chasm that divided the city. The noxious fumes that spewed out of the chasm had led to many citizens to lose consciousness and fall into the magma. Flame Atronachs began to crawl out of the abyss, harassing the denizens of Chorrol. Flame Atronachs had spread throughout the Great Forest, seen near the ruins of Ceyatatar. The town of Gottlesfont Priory was abandoned by its people, many of their fates are left unknown, most likely to go for Chorrol or the nearby Alliance fortification. The town of Hackdirt was captured by the Black Daggers, causing many to flee to a refugee camp, somewhere in the West Weald. Third Era From the Gates of Hell; the Oblivion Crisis Throughout the years, many have tried to enter or bring the Nirn into Oblivion. One example is the Planemeld during the Reman Interregnum, and another would be the invasion of the Battlespire. In 3E 433, the Mythic Dawn cult of Mehrunes Dagon had orchestrated several assassinations on the Septim Dynasty, having murdered Ebel Septim and Geldall Septim. The Mythic Dawn had tracked down Uriel Septim VII deep within the Imperial City Sewers, accompanied by members of the Blades and a prisoner who just so happened to be in the escape cell. The death of Uriel VII would bring about the Oblivion Crisis, a devastating invasion by Mehrunes Dagon. Uriel believed the prisoner held cosmic significance and gave them the Amulet of Kings, telling them about an illegitimate heir and the Grandmaster of the Blades in Weynon Priory. With this information, the prisoner traveled to meet Grandmaster Jauffre at Weynon Priory, on the outskirts of Chorrol. Jauffre tells the warrior about Martin Septim, who was living in Kvatch as a Priest of Akatosh. The prisoner traveled to Kvatch to find the city under siege by the Daedra and by entering the Oblivion Gate, the warrior was able to break the siege.Events in TutorialEvents in Deliver the AmuletEvents in Find the HeirEvents in Breaking the Siege of Kvatch Locations Region *Northern Great Forest *Central Great Forest *Southern Great Forest Settlements *Chorrol **Castle Chorrol **Chapel of Stendarr **Great Oak Place *Weynon Priory *Brindle *Bleaker's Way *Hackdirt *Gottlesfont Priory *Weatherleah *Harm's Folly *Odiil Farm *Inn of Ill Omen *Faregyl Inn (Castle Faregyl) *Roxey Inn *Castle Roebeck *Fort Glademist Ruins *Anga *Ceyatatar *Elenglynn *Fort Ash *Fort Carmala *Fort Coldcorn (Coldcorn Ruin) *Fort Roebeck (Castle Roebeck) *Fort Wooden Hand (Wooden Hand Outlook) *Lindai *Moranda *Narfinsel (Narsinfel) *Nenyond Twyll (Juras' Fall) *Piukanda *Sardavar Leed *Vindasel *Wendir *Wenyandawik Caves *Breakneck Cave *Charcoal Cave *Crumbling Mine *Exhausted Mine *Felgageldt Cave *Fingerbowl Cave *Frostfire Cave *Glademist Cave *Goblin Jim's Cave *Grayrock Cave *Greenmead Cave *Haynote Cave *Horn Cave *Mingo Cave *Moss Rock Cavern *Outlaw Endre's Cave *Pothole Caverns *Red Ruby Cave *Redguard Valley Cave *Robber's Glen Cave *Serpent Hollow Cave *Shadow's Rest Cavern *The Beast's Maw *Toadstool Hollow *Underpall Cave *Unmarked Cave *Yellow Tick Cave Landmarks *Black Road *Gold Road *Green Lake *Green Leaf Glade *Green Road *Harcane Grove *Lake Rumare *Orange Road *Shadeleaf Copse *Silver Road Gallery TESIV Skyline Chorrol.png|Chorrol, City of the Great Oak. Weynon Priory (Online).jpeg|Weynon Priory, the Home of the Order of Talos. SardavarLeedView.png|Sardavar Leed, the Prison of St. Alessia. Waterfront Lake Rumare.png|Lake Rumare, the Great Lake of the Heartlands. Chorrol Shield.png|The Chorrol Insignia. Appearances * ** * * Category:Lore: Cyrodiil Locations Category:Lore: Regions